I'll hurt Your Car If You Don't
by child of the rose
Summary: When Sam and Dean first meet 19-year-old Serenity Colt, they don't start off on the right foot. Can the Windchesters Save her from evil or will they fall victiam to it them self?


AN: I do not own Supernatural. Just Serenity and Maxx…. (Can I say that?)

Walking down the street from the diner they had just ate at, Sam and Dean Winchester didn't see the young girl leaning up on the Impala until Dean looked up and stopped walking. Looking at him to question why his brother had stopped Sam turned the look at the car.

"Dean, do you know her?" Sam asked with a slight look at the car then at his brother who hadn't moved an inch. "Dean?"

"She's on my car." Dean said to what seemed like the air. Suddenly lurching forward, Dean walked to his car in a quick pace. Sam followed, unsure of what was about to happen. "Get off the car! Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not safe to touch strangers' cars? They could kidnap you, or worse!" Dean yelled at the young girl who wasn't fazed by his yelling and hadn't moved.

Sam looked at his brother and then at the girl who hadn't moved' think of why he was acting like he was. "Who are you?" he asked her getting between her and his brother.

The girl looked at him and then at Dean. She was, well compared to them, short, she had long dark hair that had strips of red, purple, and blue in it. Her eyes where bright green with hints of purple, her face was white, but she had a sprinkle of gold freckles across her nose and checks. "Bobby told me that you two could help me find my dad. He's been on a hunt for three weeks." She answered looking Sam in the eye.

"Sorry but we don't know who you are, OR your dad. Looks like you are SOL." Dean said as he went around getting in his car. "Sam, come on. We're leaving. Nice to meet you whoever you are. Sam come on." He said as he cranked the car.

"Please! I need your help!" She said as Sam looked at her as she moved to look through the window at Dean. Sam got in the car and looked at her with a sad look. "PLEASE!" she said as they drove away rather quickly. Screaming in frustration, she started to walk to the hotel she was staying at.

Looking behind her as she walked, she pulled on her hoodie and walked quickly down the street trying to avoid the Demons that had been following her. It took her an hour to get back to her hotel. When she walked into the parking lot she noticed a car that caught her eye. "No way…" ducking down behind the bush near the office she watched the two guys in the car get out of it and walk past her room right into; wouldn't you know it?, the one right next to her room. Standing up and walking into the office she asked the manager if he knew who's Impala that was in the parking lot.

"No, but them tall. What you need?" the little Koran man said.

"Oh…I want to pay for two more nights on my room." She said as she pulled out a hundred. After paying for that she asked for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a note and gave the man back his pen. Walking out side she walked up to the Impala. Looking inside she saw a computer bag and smiled. Placing the note between the windshield and the wiper. She smiled and thought of how soon they would get the note. She ran to her room.

…

Walking out side because he forgot his computer, Sam walked down the stairs. Walking to the car he saw a piece of paper and thought ticket. Grabbing the paper he opened it and forgot his computer and ran to Dean.

"Dean! Dean!" he yelled as he raced through the door. Waving the paper in his hand. Dean looked up as Sam busted into the room. Looking at him like he lost a marble Dean asked.

"What?" taking the note that Sam found on the Impala he looked at it like he had never seen paper before. "What is this?"

"I don't know. It was on the Impala. I thought it was a ticket, but read it." Sam told him while looking out the window. "You're not going to believe it."

Looking at his brother, Dean opened the note, which said: HEY WINCHESTERS! WAIT RIGHT THERE! WE HAVE TO TALK! :D.

After reading it Dean started to laugh…and laugh…and laugh! Wiping his eye he looked at Sam. "Where in the world did you find this?" He asked looking at the wall to his left.

"On the windshield of the Impala! Who do you think it's from?" he asked walking to the bed and pulling out a gun.

"I don't know. That girl was hot wasn't she?" Dean said as he balled up the note and threw it away.

"That girl was sixteen! Dean!" Sam yelled at his Brothers side smile.

"If only I was sixteen...woo!" Dean said shaking his head and laughing.

KNOCK, KNOCK! Looking at the door, they both grabbed their guns as they walked to the door. Looking out the peephole, Sam laughed as he put his gun down. "We won't need these. You won't believe this." Sam said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Dean said in his deep voice. Not yet lowering his gun. Looking over Sam's shoulder he saw the girl from before. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled looking at the girl who touched his baby.

"Hi! Did you get my note?" she asked as she walked by Sam who leads her in.

"You left that note? Are you following us?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You came here; I just so happen to be here first. I need to talk to you both." She said as she walked to the bed and sat down. "I'm Serenity by the way."

"Well, you are going to have to leave. We are not helping find your dad." Dean said to her as he walked to the door. "Don't let the door hit you were the good Lord split you!" he said with a smile.

"What if I told you who my dad was?" Serenity asked. "Would you change your mind then?"

"Dean." Sam said and nodded his head to the left. Walking over to him Dean looked mad. "Maybe we could help her. I mean, she's just a little girl!"

"I'm nineteen…" she muttered to them.

"She could be in danger. Come on, Dean! Please?" Sam asked with puppy dog eyes. Which was weird because, well, it was Sam.

"No!" Dean said firmly.

Thinking Serenity said suddenly "I'll hurt your car if you don't!"

Turning to her Dean's face was void of any emotion. "You'll what?"

"I said I'll hurt your car if you don't." she said _very_ serious. Hoping this would work.

"You wouldn't touch my car."

"And why is that?"

"Because I would kill you." Dean said still emotionless.

Serenity stood up and pulled out a gun, causing Sam and Dean to raise theirs. "I don't think you'll have very much thought on the subject."

"Oh and why is that?" Dean asked mad.

"Because Demons are outside. Get away from the door!" She said and crouched down between the beds to face the door. They heard a crash and then a growl from the room to their left. "Damn it! They're in my room!"

Locking the door and going to stand by his brother Dean said "Okay."

"Okay?"

"We'll help you." Dean said to Serenity. As he cocked his gun and pointed it at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Followed by a male voice saying "Room Service!" perking her head up, Serenity laughed. The brothers looked at her questionable.

"It sounds like Bobby…" she whispered. Nodding his head in agreement Sam looked at Dean as if to say "keep the gun up!" and walked to the door. He opened the door and heard Bobby's voice saying "Put the gun down you idget! It's me!"

Lowering the gun Dean looked at Serenity who was still pointing the gun at Bobby. "Serenity, you can lower the gun now. It's Bobby."

"No it isn't." came the reply.

"What?" Sam asked quickly bringing the gun to point at "Bobby". "What do you mean?"

"Did either of you tell Bobby were you were?"

"Well no, but maybe you did?" Dean asked.

"I talked to Bobby two minutes ago."

"See? You told him were we were!"

"Bobby was in New York. Not in Two-lanes, Alabama!" Serenity said as she cocked the gun. "Who are you?" she asked the Bobby look-a-like.

"Your father says 'Hi.' By the way." The thing said than it jumped.

And three rounds of shots went off.

…..four hours later…..

They had been driving for four hours. Before they left Serenity had been able to get her stuff: Laptop, clothes, and something Dean really loved (not); her pet dog, Maxx. Who just so happen to be a Great Dane. Who just so happened to be a full grown Great Dane. Leaning over the seat, Serenity told Dean to turn off the road and on to a dirt road leading in to the trees.

"Why?" Dean asked looking at the dog head next to him as Maxx drooled on to the seats. "Ugh…"

"Because I think Hells after us!" Serenity yelled while looking out the back window. Heading straight for them a HUGE wall of black demonic energy rolling over everything. Miles wide heading for the little Impala. "Right here!"

Swerving onto the overgrown road, Dean hit the gas and the car sped fast down the uneven road. "If the gates open stop right after you get pass. If not ram through it!" Serenity said as she thought of where they were on the road. Seeing the gate post as they passed them she yelled, "STOP!" Dean hit the brakes.

"What? Are you crazy!?" Dean yelled as Serenity got out and ran to the gate. She closed the gate and locked it. "Sam, go get her! Their coming!" Dean said as the Demons raced towards her and them. Sam jumped out and raced to her, just as the demons hit her…or so he thought. Turning around Serenity raced by Sam while grabbing his collar to his jacket. Getting into the car after throwing Sam in the back seat with Maxx.

"Drive until you get to a house. I'll explain later." Serenity said to Dean from the passenger seat. "Trust me, they can't get through."

"Okay." The car moved forward as Serenity looked to the gate she had just closed. "Why can't they get through?"

"The gate has a spell on it. My Uncle Gabe put it there." Serenity said to Sam and Dean. Dean looked at the mirror to Sam.

"Is your Uncle a Hunter?"

"No…Why?"

Looking at Dean, Sam sighed. "How does he know spells?"

"My dad gave him books when my mom died." Serenity said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Looking up she saw her house. "Hey! We're here!" she said as they slowed in front of a large Victorian house. Putting the Impala in park she jumped out as Dean and Sam looked at each other.

Dean gave a look of being pissed off; while Sam gave him a look of being sorry. "It's a nice place...oomph!" Maxx was not happy that he was still in the car when his master was outside and could be hurt, so he scrambled out of the car which was over Sam and the front seat. Which resulted in Dean getting hit in the face by a dog tail.

"Come on…" Dean said as he thought of the first thing he said to her. 'Didn't your mother teach you not to touch strangers' cars?', he wondered if he had hit a soft spot. Oops. The house was huge. Walking in the brothers saw many old weapons that lined the walls. As they walked down the long hall Maxx ran ahead of them into the living room which had a long couch, a love seat, and a sweet seventy inch flat screen TV with dish. That was on and being flipped through the channels. On the couch was Serenity with the remote, she turned when she saw Maxx walk to his huge doggie bed and plop down with a heavy sigh.

"Hey! I was wondering if you two got lost!" Serenity said with a huge smile. "Welcome to Fort Colt!"

"You're related to Samuel Colt?" Sam asked as him and Dean looked at each other and then at her.

"That, my amazingly handsome house guest, is nothing, but a coincidence that my name is Colt! Are you related to the makers of the Winchester guns and knives?" she asked smiling. "That's what I thought."

"How do you still have power? The demons broke the power lines." Sam said with a slight blush because of what she said.

Smiling Serenity said, "The house is built on an old mine which gets it power from the underground river."

"How do Demons not get in the house?" Dean asked looking for salt in the windows and not seeing any. "Is there a spell on the house too?"

"What? Oh, no. The mine is a salt mine. The demons can't get on the land because of the huge amount of salt in the ground. See? The mines were "Haunted" according to the miners. All the deaths from working in the mine. Of course if it is they can't get out of the mines because of the salt." Serenity said as she got up and headed for the kitchen. Going around the bar that separated the living room and kitchen Serenity opened the icebox and got out a Sunkist. Getting out two beers, she handed them to the boy's just as the door bell rung.

"I got it!" Serenity yelled as she sat down her drink and ran for the door…with gun in tow. Hearing the door open the brothers took out their guns, but heard, "Uncle Gabe!" and put them away.

Serenity lead a very familiar looking man into the living room. Which the boys pulled the guns out and cocked them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Serenity hopped between the boys and her uncle. "Does someone want to explain why the heck you too are pointing a gun at my Uncle!?" she shouted.

"They're pointing them at me because I'm not human." The new comer said as he tried to calm down his niece. "I may have played a few tricks on them…for fun of course…" looking at the boys with a smile on his face, the Trickster waved hello.

Serenity looked at him and then at the boys. Sighing because they had turned the guns on her as well she said, "Where's my dad? And don't tell me you don't know because you have known him since he meet my mom. Get him here." she said.

"Boys put the guns down, I was her mother's friend. Hey I told you I've been around a while! I can have a friend or two!" the Trickster said as he saw the face the boys were making. "After her mother died I would show up from time to time and watch her while her father went out hunting."

"You know what! I'm really getting sick of the guns and the demons and the fudging lies!" Serenity yelled with anger when her "Uncle" brought up the mother thing. Something in her snapped as she squeezed her eyes shut. The guns flew out of the boys hands to across the room as she said this. Hearing the bang she looked at the boys and then her uncle she ran out of the room crying.

"Oh boy…" the Trickster said with a sigh as he watched her run up the stairs. Looking back at the Winchesters he said, "I think you should sit down… and listen to me." He said with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

"What the HELL was that, and what the HELL is she!?" Dean roared, overly pissed off. Sam had taken a seat to listen, but Dean had not. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and Dean was in a chair with his hands tied to the arms. Stopping Sam from getting up the Trickster explained to him, "That is for her protection, and his." He said jabbing his thumb toward the stairs than pointing at Dean. Nodding Sam looked at his brother, and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "Oh well."

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean yelled seeing that he wasn't going to be free anytime soon. "Fine! Talk!"

Sighing, the Trickster started, "I met her mom when her and her husband first met. I thought I would have to teach Victor a lesson because, well, he was a jackass! Always killing things that had nothing to do with the hunt he was on, hurting people when he talked to them, and almost getting the hunters who joined him on his hunts killed when they trusted him. It was awful…" he said with a sigh, "Then he met Serenity's mother…lovely woman… her name was Kristie McCloud. She was beautiful, smart, and the best thing… she was a witch! That's right. That's how she was able to throw your guns around the room. Hell, she could've pistol whipped you if she was in control of the power!" the trickster said chuckling. Seeing the grave looks Dean and Sam were giving him snapped him out of it. Then his face got solemn, "Then her mother got pregnant, which was wonderful! While giving birth, Kristie…." Pausing to take a breath he continued, "…She died. She bled too much to keep her alive, leaving Victor a new dad, and baby Serenity alone. Serenity doesn't know she's a witch, her dad doesn't either. Which I hope he doesn't! Because he would kill her…" Looking at Dean straight in the eye he said, "And THAT I would kill him for because no one should kill a child."

Dean could see he would kill him or Sam if they tried. Trickster snapped his fingers and Dean was standing untied. "So now do you understand?"

"No." Sam said that gain looks form the other two men in the room. "Why are the Demons after her?"

"Ah…well…you see. Her dad made a deal with one… a powerful one too. His deal was if they kept her safe he wouldn't go after them, or anything to do with the supernatural in general, but…" sighing again the trickster looked at the stairs, "He lied."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Dean demanded anger flooded him at the thought of a father using his child like that.

The look the Trickster gave Dean made him flinch, "If you think I could have, don't you think I WOULD'VE?" he said feeling the rage in his blood boil.

Suddenly a scream from upstairs sent a cold spike in all their bloods as they ran up the stairs tailed by Maxx who was awoken by the scream. Busting into the room they saw Serenity being held by a bloody man with a knife to her throat. Stepping forward, Trickster held his hands up as the man tightened his grip on Serenity. "Victor, what are you doing?" he asked, but dean and Sam thought they could hear a bit of venom in his voice.

Victor looked at Trickster, and then the boys. Ignoring the question, Victor spoke to them, "You're the Winchester's aren't you? Ha-ha, good than you can help me and Gabe here kill this witch!" he said as he shook Serenity, who was crying and looking at the other three with round eyes. Maxx was in a fighting stance, his front paws were spread far apart and his tail was high in the air with his head down to the floor, and he was snarling at Victor, waiting for an opportunity to pounce on him and make him pay for hurting his master. By the look of him he couldn't wait. Sam and Dean stood on the side of him with their guns cocked and pointed at Victor.

"Victor, why would you want to kill your own daughter?" Trickster asked as he took small steps to the father and daughter. "Why do you think she's a witch?"

"The Demons told me! They told me she was going to kill me when she got her full powers! I couldn't have that happen, Gabe! I couldn't let that happen! It's either me or her! And it ain't going to be me! It ain't going to be me!" he said as he pressed the blade deeper into Serenity's neck drawing a little blood. Serenity took her elbow to her father's gut and Victor nicked her neck as he moved his hands to his gut. Running to Maxx to keep him from pouncing on her dad she told him no, and ran to her uncle. Maxx followed keeping her safe from the crazy man with the knife.

"Come back here you brat!" Victor yelled as he went for Serenity.

CRUNCH!

The Tricksters fist collided with Victor's nose and sent the man falling. The knife sent skidding across the floor underneath a bookcase. Snapping his fingers, Victor disappeared as the Trickster shook his other hand.

"Where did you send him?" Sam asked.

"I sent him somewhere he can get help. He'll be fine." Turning to Serenity, he took her shoulders and looked her over, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Looking at him like he went crazy she answered, "What the hell do you think? My dad just tried to kill me! And apparently I'm a witch!" as she said it more tears flowed from her eyes. Dean walked up to her and did something unexpected; he pulled her in for a hug. He didn't know why, but seeing her freaking out like that hit something in him.

"It's going to be ok…" He muttered in her ear as she cried into his neck. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He said as he pulled back and looked at her. Nodding she walked out of the room with him, Maxx hot on their heels. Watching the dog follow them; Sam shook his head.

"You know, I didn't mean to get attached to these humans…" the Trickster sighed as he sat down. "They're going to be the death of me." He said looking at Sam.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked looking at him. "I mean is she really going to be okay?"

"You guys don't go after witches do you?"

"No. Good ones are hard to find though." Sam said thinking.

Sighing, the Trickster stood and walked to a closet; opening it he took out a shoe box. Looking at Sam, he motioned for him to come over. Pulling out a letter the Trickster sighed again.

"This is a letter to Serenity from her mom. Her mom wrote it to her in case something happened and she died. I would hate to think that she knew she would die, but anyway this will explain to Serenity what she is… give it to her when the time is right." The Trickster said as he handed the note to Sam.

"Whoa! Wait! Aren't you going to be here?" Sam asked worried for a minute.

"No. I'm going to see if I can get the Demons to leave, if only for a little bit." He said as he moved to the door.

"What am I going to tell Serenity?" Sam asked looking at him.

"That I love her, and will see her soon?" he said as he snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Ugh!" Sam said thinking of what was about to happen.

…..

"Are you okay?" Dean asked to the bathroom door in which Serenity had gone into. "Do you need help with your neck?"

His answer was the door opening and Serenity standing in the light with a Metallica t-shirt on and holding a bandage to her neck. Serenity looked down and said, "Yes, please…"

Smiling, Dean took her hand and led her to the chair in the bathroom next to the vanity and the mirrors were a first aid kit was open. He grabbed tape and gaze. Looking at her neck Dean saw a two inch cut that wasn't deep. Placing the gaze and tape on her neck. "There! Good as new." He said smiling at her.

"Why would my dad do that, Dean? Why would he?" she asked crying more.

"My dad tried to kill me once. Of course he was possessed, but he still tried to kill me, and Sam." Dean said to her thinking of the time when Yellow eyes tried to kill his dad, Sam, and him. "Your dad will be fine trust me. He can't want to kill you. They tricked him somehow. Which makes me think; do you know what your Uncle Gabe is?" Dean asked.

"He's a Trickster that much I know." Serenity said as she looked at the window. Something caught her eye. "Dean, there's something out there." Looking around Serenity gasped, "Oh my God! Where's Maxx!?" jumping up she ran out of the bathroom right into Sam.

"Where's the fire?" Sam asked as he followed Dean and Serenity down the stairs and outside. "Oh no." he muttered when they were outside. Maxx had somehow got out and ran to the end of the land were Demonic Energy had been formed into a huge wall on the borders of the land.

"Maxx! MAXX!" Serenity yelled as she ran to the dog. Something threw the dog as it made its way for Serenity. "NO!" she yelled and the thing went up in smoke. Sam ran to Maxx and Dean ran to Serenity.

"Serenity! Stop!" Dean yelled as he ran to her. A force pushed him to the side. Serenity turned her eyes to him and her eyes were blue.

"I'm so pissed off from these damn Demons!" as she said this her hands caught fire. She raised her hands to the wall and from them jets of fire shot form her hands and destroyed the Demons. She could hear her name being called by a voice far off, and she couldn't see anything.

Running to her, Sam made sure she was alive. Which she was, thank God! Looking at Dean who was coming over with Maxx, who was okay.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked as Sam picked Serenity up bridal style and walked to the house.

Setting Serenity on the couch, Sam turned to the kitchen and went to get ice for Serenity. "I think she used her power to kill them." Sam said as he closed the icebox. Looking at Dean as he set the ice in her forehead, he turned to Dean.

"She used her power to burn all those Demons?" Dean asked as he looked down at Serenity. "She really is going to be a hell of a lot stronger when she learns to control her powers." He muttered more to himself than Sam. Barking, almost in agreement, Maxx jumped on the loveseat to rest. His front paw was bloody from being thrown. Turning to look at him, Dean saw the blood. "You need some help. Come on." He said to Maxx, nodding to the stairs, "Let's go get you fixed up." Walking up the stairs Dean took Maxx to get his paw wrapped up.

Sam stayed with Serenity with his left pocket feeling the letter in it weigh, what felt like a ton.

…..

She was dreaming of when she was a little girl. Her dad and Uncle Gabe with her at the beach. They got ice cream, but then her dad left her and Uncle Gabe at the beach, she was crying and Uncle Gabe was carrying her home. When they got home her dad killed her and her Uncle let him.

"No!" she said as she bolted up from the couch. Looking around Maxx was on his dog bed with his paws wrapped up and Dean and Sam were coming from the kitchen.

"Serenity! Are you okay?" Dean asked as he kneeled by the couch. "You were out for two days."

Serenity looked at him like he was crazy. "Two days?" laughing she said, "My birthday is tomorrow. I'll be 20."

"Happy birthday." Dean said to her smiling.

Nodding his head Sam asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"No. well…I remember Maxx getting hurt and then nothing." Looking around her eyes landed on Sam, "What happened?" Sam pulled out the letter the Trickster had given him to give Serenity.

"I think this will explain it." Sam said as Dean gave him a look like what the hell?

"What is it?" she asked looking at her name written on the envelope in a hand she didn't know.

"It's a letter to you from your mother." Sam said sadly. The look on Serenity's face was one of pure sadness.

"Where did you get it?"

"The Trickster." Sam told them.

Nodding, Serenity turn the thing over and opened it. All time seemed to stop as she pulled the paper from the opening. Taking a deep breath she unfolded it.

She started to read it out loud. "'Hey there Serenity, I'm your mom! If you're reading this then, well, I'm not there with you sweetheart…'" her voice broke as she continued, "'and I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you. To teach you what a women is, and how much a woman can do; what you are…or what I was. I was a witch. That's right sweetie. You're a witch, but you are also a Hunter. You save lives, so we have a better life. So everyone can have a good life…'" taking another breath she looked up to the two men who looked like they wish they could make something better, "Your father doesn't know what we are. I hid my powers from your father when we first met. He was a very stupid man, but I loved him anyway. Baby, you should know that your powers are controlled by your feelings. When you cry; it rains, when you're happy; the sun shines all the time, when you're mad; all hell breaks loose. You are meant for great things; I just wish that I could be there to see it. Anyway baby, I have to go. Your father is about to be home. I love you with all my heart. Bye, your mom, Kristie Colt. P.S. I hope you find happiness.'" Serenity finished with a sob.

"Serenity, it's okay. Shh! It will be okay!" Dean said as he hugged her tight. "You will be okay. Just don't push me again." That made her laugh.

"Is Maxx okay?" and that was answered by a big snore. Looking at Maxx who was still sleeping. They all laughed. "Well, I think y'all should stay the night. Just to make sure you are safe." Serenity said in a worried voice. Looking at Sam, Dean spoke.

"Okay. We'll stay." As Serenity tried to get up.

"Why the hell did you leave me on the couch?" She asked standing.

"We didn't know if you were okay. Maxx wouldn't let us move you." Dean said looking over at the brown and black dog. "Why did you name this dog Maxx? Why not Scooby Doo?"

"He looked like a Maxx to me." Serenity said as they walked to the stairs. They walked in silence, as they got to a room right by the stairs. Stopping Dean asked,

"Yo, what's in here?"

"That's the weapons room." She said smiling as she walked over to the door. Pushing it open she walked inside. Weapons lined the walls and the table tops. Books laid on the smallest table in the room.

Dean had only five words for her, "Serenity, will you marry me?" as he looked around the room.

"Where did you get these books?" Sam asked looking at the books which Bobby didn't even have.

"Bought them." She said as she moved to the couch and sat down and fell asleep.

…

Waking up Serenity saw Dean and Sam on the floor next to the couch. Sitting up she saw Maxx in the door way looking to the front door growling. Walking to the door she called out, "Maxx!" he ran in and she slammed the door close and locked it. "Wake up! There's something in the house!"

Dean and Sam woke up and looked confused, "What?" they asked in unison. Seeing Serenity grab a gun they jumped up.

"What is it?"

"Don't know. I saw Maxx growling at the front door and he never does that." She said as she moved to the middle of the room. "I feel something that shouldn't be here. It's evil… How did it get on the land? It shouldn't be able to…" she trailed off as something banged on the door.

"Let me in this damn room!" Victor's voice made their blood run cold.

"No." Serenity whispered. The door rattled on its hinges from the next bang Victor gave it.

"Serenity," Sam said, "If he gets in here he'll kill you."

Walking to a closet she pulled out three bags. Handing one to Sam and one to Dean she said, "Fill it with the books and fill this with the clothes in the closet." She looked at the door. "Do you have the keys to your car?" she asked Dean as she put guns and ammo in the bag she was holding, with it filled she put it by the window they would leave out of.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll have to go out of the window." She said. "Maxx is coming with us."

Nodding he went to the closet and put clothes for her in it. Sam stuffed all the books in the bag. Looking at the door he saw Serenity push a couch up against it.

"Well that should keep him out for a while." She said as she petted Maxx on the head. The boys came by her and nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"

Walking over to the window she pulled it open. Maxx jumped out and then Serenity followed by the bags then the boys. Running to the Impala Sam and Dean through the bags in the back seat and Serenity and Maxx jumped in the back as well. Cranking the car they sped out of the yard and down the driveway avoiding bullets that flew from Victor's gun as he ran from the door.

…

On the high way they had been driving for three hours.

"Look, you can drop me off anywhere. I'll be fine!" Serenity said as she petted Maxx. "We don't want to be a burden on you two."

Looking at each other the boys smiled. Sam looked at her, "You really think we're just going to dump you some were and forget you?"

"No you're stuck with us, Sweetheart." Dean said as he smiled to the road in front of him. "Besides, you could come in handy."

Rolling her eyes at Dean, Serenity almost started to cry.

"We'll keep you safe. We're family now." Sam said pulling out the letter her mother had written her, and handing it to her. "Thought you might want that. Oh, and happy birthday."

"Good. Because I'd hurt your car if you left me some were." She said as she started to cry and laugh with the letter in her hand. She had found happiness.

The End!

AN: hey! Well, this is my second one shot for Fanfiction. I hope you all liked it. I am working on finishing my other stories right now. It may take some time sorry. Please no flames…..please.


End file.
